


we should be lovers instead

by Joonie (Automate)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Breeding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Mark Lee (NCT), Smut, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny, this fic is very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Automate/pseuds/Joonie
Summary: Mark was in love with his bandmate. That much was simple. What made it complicated was the fact said bandmate was his only option when he needed someone to spend his heat with.How can he keep his feelings inside if he's getting railed by the one he feels so much for?
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 207





	1. king of hearts

**Author's Note:**

> title is from jenny by the studio killers
> 
> this fic is the result of me being frustrated with the lack of johnmark fics in general but especially abo ones 
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Mark Lee wasn’t exactly a stereotypical omega. He wasn’t really docile or dainty. He wasn’t overtly submissive. And people never really expected him to be an omega either. They always assumed he was a beta or even a softer alpha. Even after he presented when he was 15, he used to wonder if he was really an omega at all. Maybe, there was some mistake, and he was just a really late bloomer.

But after he got his first heat at 17, Mark knew there was no mistake. He had come a long way as far as self-hatred for his own secondary sex was concerned. Now, he was 21, and he had accepted who he was. He held no shame in being an omega. 

However, Mark still wasn’t fond of the feelings that came with being an omega. The kind of… maternal feelings. The feeling of needing to have a child. He was still so young, for fuck’s sake. But he couldn’t control his own thoughts, it seemed. 

Around a week or two before he went into heat, he felt himself drawn to the younger members of their group. He would help them with choreography more often than usual or ask them if they needed anything at the store when he would go. He even helped Taeyong cook sometimes. It usually ended up with him just chopping vegetables or some other small task because he wasn’t very good at it, but it still pleased his inner omega to be any help at all.

Another pesky aspect of being an omega nearing heat was seeking out attention from any alpha available. Mark was unclaimed, of course. Because of his profession as an idol, it would be dangerous for his and his group’s reputation if he became claimed at such a young age. He was still valuable in his company’s eyes, so it would be unlikely for them to give their blessing any time soon. 

But because he did not have an alpha of his own, he sought out attention from the alphas in his group. He had an array to choose from, or so it seemed. Behind closed doors, a few of the alphas were spoken for already by other members of their group. For example, Jeno had his boyfriends Renjun and Jaemin. He knew Jisung was too young for him, but he was also essentially spoken for by Chenle. Jaehyun had had his eyes on Taeyong for a while, but Mark knew both of them were technically open. He was not as familiar with Sungchan yet, but there was Yukhei, Guangheng, and Yuta, all who he went to for comfort and attention. But his favorite alpha was Johnny. 

Johnny was just different than the others somehow. He had no idea how he hadn’t been snatched up by one of their omegas permanently. Mark knew Johnny had had flings with several members, but none of them ever tried to keep him to themselves. They knew better. Johnny was not one to be tied down. But he was there when anyone needed him, in whatever way they needed him. He was the number one choice for any of the omegas when it came to being a heat partner. He even had the best scent out of any of the alphas, in Mark’s opinion. Whenever Mark was upset, Johnny was there with his pleasant cinnamon and clove scent wrapping him in a hug. 

Mark had never asked Johnny to spend his heat with him and for a good reason. Mark had had feelings for Johnny ever since he was a teenager. He was afraid if they got intimate, he would let his emotions get in the way and end up confessing to him. Mark was sure if that happened, nothing would ever be the same between them again. And, above everything else, he didn’t want to lose one of his best friends.

Mark sat up in his bed. He had spent enough time pining and sulking about unrequited love for a life time at this point. He checked his phone. 10:34 AM. He panicked for a split second before remembering that he and the others had a rare day off today. He sighed in relief as he looked out the window. It was raining. He hated the rain. He checked the weather app on his phone only for it to show him that it would rain for the entire weekend. He grumbled as he got out of his bed. 

The hallway was surprising vacant as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After a shower and dressing himself, he walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. He thought cereal was an acceptable meal for a lazy day like today. As he poured some cereal and milk in a bowl, Yuta popped into the kitchen, startling him a little. He approached Mark and enveloped him a hug, 

"Your heat is coming up, isn't it? I can smell it on you. I'd advise you to stick around here until it hits just in case some creep tries anything," Yuta said softly before letting go of the omega. 

"Really? I genuinely hadn't noticed. Thanks for the heads up, I guess," Mark said. He silently cursed the universe. This was not something he wanted to deal with right now or any time soon. The group had a comeback on the horizon and needed to be practicing as much as they could. 

The group would get by fine, but it might be a brief problem for Mark. He would be alright, but he didn't like to fall behind at all, even if it's only for a few days. You can miss a lot in a short amount of time, after all. He was worrying far too much though. They had plenty of omegas and alphas in their group who all had to miss a few days here and there for their heats and ruts respectively. 

"Just let me know if you want me to be your heat partner again, ok?" Yuta said as he ruffled Mark's hair. 

"Yeah, I'll back to you on that. I haven't really been thinking about it," Mark said. He turned to make his leave, but he noticed the alpha's pouting face. He rolled his eyes and gave the other a kiss on the cheek. Yuta smiled and turned away from him to get some snacks out of the fridge. 

As Mark left the room with his cereal, he decided to pay the fifth floor a visit after eating. He was starting to notice that he did feel the effects of his approaching heat. It still should be a good week before it hits, but he could feel the desire to be protected by an alpha settling in. 

He ate in the living room, watching some random drama on TV. Dramas were not really his thing usually. But this one seemed interesting enough. An omega boy was doing his best to get an alpha girl to court him but was failing miserably because the alpha girl was interested in the beta girl the omega boy was best friends with. What a mess. Mark finished his cereal and placed his bowl in the kitchen sink with the pile of other dishes that none of the tenth floor tenants had gotten around to. He pretended not to notice and walked into the hall. 

He hopped on the elevator and pressed the 5 button. He leaned against the railing and thought more about who he wanted to spend his heat with. Yuta was always sweet and gentle to him, which was apparently the opposite of how he was with everyone else. He wasn't sure if he wanted to be treated like glass this time. Yukhei would be the one to go to if he wanted to be manhandled. He was rough and knew how to give it to him hard. He had gone to Yukhei for his heats more than anyone else because of how close they were, but, if Mark was being honest, it was also because he liked being tossed around like a ragdoll. 

The elevator dinged and Mark stepped off to snoop around the floor. He could smell other members around. He walked past Taeyong's room where he could hear him humming some unnamable tune, probably writing. He also passed by Doyoung's room. Mark didn't hear much noise coming from there, so he assumed he must be taking a nap. He heard Donghyuck yelling about his game before he got into his and Johnny's shared room. 

"Ugh! That guy must be cheating! He's way too accurate as Widowmaker," the beta said, frustrated. He groaned as the sound of the match ending played. Mark chuckled quietly and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?!" Donghyuck yelled, obviously pissed off from his game. He could hear Johnny laugh a little. Mark's heart skipped a beat at that sound every time. 

"Do you really have to ask? I could smell cotton candy as soon as he got off the elevator. Come in, Mark," the alpha said.

Mark opened the door and stepped into the room, almost tripping over Donghyuk's shoes in the process. He looked up from the floor at Johnny who was sitting on his bed looking at his phone. He couldn't help but smile seeing him. He gave a little wave at both of them once the youngest turned around in his swivel chair. 

"Hey, hyung. You stink. Too sweet for my taste," Donghyuck said bluntly, scrunching his nose. 

"Aw, don't be mean to him. He's close to his heat. C'mere," Johnny said, patting his lap.

Mark climbed onto the bed and awkwardly climbed into the alpha's lap, making himself cozy. He nosed at Johnny's neck, wanting to be scented. He was so glad he could do this under the guise of them being close friends. He relished in every moment like this with Johnny. 

The alpha took the hint and scented the omega wordlessly. He put his phone down and softly rubbed the nape of the other's neck. Mark was sure his face was red as a tomato at the moment. He wasn't usually one for skinship, but when he was like this, he couldn't help but want to be close to someone. Donghyuck looked at the pair briefly before turning back to his computer.

"Do I need to leave you two alone?" He said while closing his game, fed up with it for now. 

"I mean you don't have to, but..." Johnny said cheekily before placing an exaggeratedly loud kiss on Mark's burning cheek. 

"Alright, alright, I'm gonna go bother Taeil-hyung. See you dorks later," the beta said as he got up from his chair and made his leave, closing the door behind him.

"Why'd you do that?" Mark said in their native language, now that they were alone. He was kind of embarrassed, despite himself.

"Why not? He was done playing anyway." He placed a softer kiss on Mark's cheek this time. 

Mark hid his face in Johnny's shoulder. He couldn't stand it when the alpha teased him like this. Times like this just made keeping his feelings to himself harder. 

"Maaark, look at me," Johnny said as he lifted the younger's chin up. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Mark looked the alpha in the eye. 

Johnny smiled, pushing the omega's bangs out of his face. He stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah, cuteness," Johnny said before shaking his head, "Sorry, was that too cheesy?" 

"Definitely," Mark said, between giggles. He was feeling more at ease by the moment, the alpha's scent relaxing him and making him forget about his worries. He let out a long sigh.

"You seem a little off today. What are you thinking about?" Johnny asked, concerned. He let go of the other's face, his hands finding a place on each of his hips instead. 

"Well, uh. Maybe, my heat coming up is making me stressed or something. I know I'm kind of thinking about who I'm going to spend my heat with," Mark said as he snuggled into the older man's shoulder. 

Johnny hummed in thought, stroking the omega's hair. 

"Well, why not choose me? I don't have any schedules that you don't have in the next week. Plus, I think most of the other open alphas will be out on their own business next week. I can take care of you," Johnny said. 

"I-I uh... I wouldn't want you to have to do that for me. It's okay," Mark said nervously. He had turned Johnny down when he offered to help him before. 

The alpha shook his head, stubborn this time around. 

"No, really. If you want me at all, I want to help you, Mark." He lifted Mark's head once more. "Please?" Johnny was persistent, Mark will give him that.

Mark looked at Johnny's face for a few seconds with his mouth open, unable to say anything. He closed his eyes and sighed again. 

"I do want you to help me, but if it's any trouble for you at all, it's okay." Mark was doing his best to get out of this, despite how much he wanted it. He just hated telling Johnny no, especially when he didn't actually want to say it. 

"It's no trouble, baby. Again, I want to do this for you," Johnny said sincerely, looking right into the omega's eyes. The pet name had him weak.

"Alright. Y-you can be my heat partner," Mark said quietly. Johnny kissed his forehead gently.

"Thank you. You won't regret choosing me," he said, voice dropping low on the last sentence.


	2. let me love u

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My body involuntarily moves towards you_
> 
> _Using all the ways to make you understand_
> 
> _Want you to fall in love uncontrollably too_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was excited to get to the good stuff so here's the next chapter!!
> 
> first time writing abo smut outside of an rp so here we go >:))
> 
> (this gif gave me this fic's vibes btw)  
> 

It had been a few days since Johnny had convinced Mark to let him help out during his heat. Mark had been anxious about it the whole time, yet excited at the same time. He couldn't believe it was going to happen. He was both dreading it and unable to wait for it. 

Either way, he had been kind of avoiding Johnny. He didn’t mean to, but he just didn’t know how to talk to him at the time without thinking about what is to come. On the third day after the conversation, Johnny texted him. 

“Everything ok? I’m gonna pick up some stuff for your heat at the store. Want anything in particular?” the text read. Mark chewed the inside of his cheek in thought. He typed out his reply.  
“I’m fine. Honestly, I’m good with whatever you think is best. You’ve helped a lot of people before haha,” he replied. Mark put his phone down on his bedside table and looked at the ceiling. He was feeling a little hot all of a sudden, so he took off his pants and exchanged them for a pair of shorts.

That’s weird, he thought, it’s usually cold in here. Mark shook his head and decided not to think about it too much. Maybe, someone turned the heat on or something. He walked out of his door and looked around the hall. He didn’t hear or smell anyone. They must all have been gone doing their own things. Johnny did say all the alphas had their own schedules at least. That counts out Jaehyun and Yuta at least. 

Mark made his way to the bathroom, but with every step he took he started sweating more and more. Now, he was concerned. He went to check the thermostat, but the temperature was a pleasant 21°C. He wiped some sweat off his face. 

Then, it got worse. He felt some slick start to leak out of him. He panicked and ran to grab his phone to text Johnny that his heat had come early. After doing so, he laid in his bed, panting slightly. He was burning up. He needed to get rid of his clothes. 

Mark stripped down to his boxers and got back on his bed. There wasn’t much he could do to help until Johnny got there. He groaned as he started to feel that all too familiar pain in his abdomen that can only be sated by one thing: having something big inside him. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. Freaking out was only going to make things worse. He knew how this went.

The omega closed his eyes and tried to just focus on his breathing. He could handle the pain for a little bit until the alpha arrived. He somehow managed to doze off for a moment before he woke up to the sound of the 10th floor’s door opening. He smelled Johnny before he heard him. Being in heat made omegas’ senses very heightened. Mark started moving to the foot of his bed, cringing as he felt more slick soak his underwear and sheets. They were practically dripping wet now. He must’ve been leaking throughout his sleep.

“Mark, I’m here. Are you in your r-“ the alpha cut himself off as he walked inside, probably overwhelmed by the sickly sweet smell of cotton candy coming from Mark’s room. Mark heard his footsteps speed up as Johnny approached his room. He opened the door, the omega looking up from his place on the bed. 

“Mark, baby, I’m sorry it took me so long,” Johnny apologized, placing the things he bought in preparation for the heat down. 

Suddenly, overcome with emotion from hormones and from seeing Johnny, Mark started to tear up. He felt himself slipping into that primal mindset. His mind was screaming ‘Alpha, alpha, alpha! I need you!’ He held his arms out towards Johnny wordlessly. He couldn’t stop his tears. 

“Hyung, please,” Mark didn’t really know what he was pleading for, but he needed Johnny near him right that instance or else he felt like he would die. Johnny was quick on his feet and when he reached the younger man, he held him in his arms and rubbed the back of his head. 

“Shhh. You’re gonna be okay. I’ve got you, baby,” Johnny tried his best to sooth Mark, but the omega was still crying. He couldn’t stop it. He was always emotional in the beginning of his heats. 

“Y-you’re gonna get dirty. You should take off your clothes,” Mark hadn’t really meant anything by what he said, but it was enough of an invitation for Johnny to give him a kiss on the forehead before taking off his jacket and shirt. 

“Okay, what do you need me to do right now? It’s your call,” Johnny said softly so that he wouldn’t alarm the younger. He returned to Mark and wrapped his arms around him again. The omega seemed to be calming down as Johnny scented him and wiped his tears away. After a few moments of breathing deeply, he spoke.

“I want to get out of these boxers. They’re all wet and gross. Then, um. I just want… I want you to like…hold me, if that’s cool with you,” Mark felt weird saying his desires out loud. 

“I can help with that,” Johnny said, giving Mark a soft smile. All the members had seen each other naked before, but it was always a little different seeing them one-on-one and knowing what they’re about to do. Johnny helped him out of his underwear and tossed them in the laundry hamper. He took off his own jeans and climbed into Mark’s bed, guiding him to lay down next to him so he could hold onto him. 

Mark sighed in relief, finally getting that close contact. But there was still a pain in his abdomen that reminded him why they were here in the first place. Not to mention he was burning up, probably overheating Johnny as well. He chose to ignore those facts for the time being and just enjoy the close contact with the other. 

The pair laid there for a while before Johnny started peppering kisses on Mark’s neck. It started off innocent, but then, he started moving down to his shoulders and chest, lightly biting and sucking on his skin occasionally, not enough to leave any evidence but enough to get the omega riled up. He looked up at Mark’s face before going any further.

“Is this okay?” he asked for permission to continue. Mark nodded a little too eagerly. He felt his body heating up more. This was the start of the kind of situation that belonged in his wet dreams. He couldn’t believe it was happening, even if it was, on the surface, just a friend helping a friend. 

The alpha continued his kissing attack on Mark’s body. He kissed his chest and stomach, getting dangerously close to where the omega really wanted to be touched, but he knew he should be patient and let Johnny take control. Mark liked it better this way anyhow. He liked to be teased a little. Johnny came back up from where he was to meet Mark face-to-face. He looked right into his eyes. 

“Can I kiss you for real now? I’ve been wanting to for a while,” Johnny confessed. 

Mark stared at him for a moment with his mouth open. He was bewildered. If the older man had wanted to kiss him before, why hadn’t he?! But before it got too weird, Mark had to answer.

“Y-yeah! Yeah, definitely. In fact, I’m surprised you hadn’t noticed I wanted it too. Like for a while,” Mark said before awkwardly laughing. Was he being too obvious? You can want to kiss your bro and not be in love with him, right? Totally. 

“Good,” was all Johnny said before diving right in and planting a long kiss on the younger man’s lips. Nothing too desperate, but it felt like it was the result of some kind of pent up feelings. Mark didn’t think about it for too long considering the fact that his crush was kissing him. 

Mark kissed back and let the alpha take the lead. They kissed for a while before Johnny took it a step further and licked at Mark’s bottom lip. The omega immediately opened his mouth and let Johnny do what he wanted. He was letting himself be completely swept away. And, man, Johnny was a good kisser. He had no idea. He guessed he never thought to ask the other members who had been with him before.

Johnny moved away from his mouth and returned to leaving wet kisses on the other’s neck. He reached his hand up and began rubbing the other man’s chest, circling one of his nipples before giving it an experimental pinch. Mark squeaked. He actually squeaked. Johnny stopped for a moment just to look at his face and giggle a little. 

“Don’t laugh at me, dude!” Mark felt embarrassed now. He knew his voice could get kind of high-pitched during sex, so Johnny better get used to those kinds of sounds. 

“Sorry, I thought it was cute. I’ll take it you’re sensitive here then,” Johnny said before kissing Mark on his lips once again, tweaking his nipple with purpose this time. Any noises Mark wanted to make were now muffled, so he felt a little better about them. 

Johnny pulled away from Mark’s lips to plant his mouth directly on his other nipple, keeping his fingers busy on the opposite one. He nipped and sucked on his chest. Mark covered his mouth so he wouldn’t make any more embarrassing noises. 

“Let me hear you,” the alpha said when he stopped and pulled Mark’s hands away from his mouth. Mark couldn’t help but obey. Damn his horny omega brain. 

Mark’s cock was starting to ache from this bare minimum attention to his body because of his heat. He felt another intense wave coming up, his body continuing to burn inside. 

“A-as much fun as I’m having, and really, Johnny, I am, but I think we should, um… speed things up. It’s starting to really hurt, and I’m losing my grip on my, like, conscious brain,” Mark confessed. He thought it would be better to communicate with Johnny than to just suffer in silence. 

“Ah, I got you. Don’t worry so much. Try to stay with me for a little bit longer though. You can let go soon, I promise,” Johnny spoke to him in a gentle tone. Again, Mark was usually more of a ‘fuck me until I can’t walk’ kind of person, but being treated so kindly by the person he loved the most made him feel so good inside that he was not about to complain. 

Mark nodded in agreement. He turned his attention to the sheer amount of slick that had been collecting underneath him all this time. It was kind of embarrassing, but he knew he wasn’t able to control just how much slick he produced, and he knew Johnny wasn’t about to judge him for it. Alphas usually found it hot anyway, from his experience. 

“Look at you. You’re practically dripping wet. I don’t even think we’ll need lube. That’s a first for me,” Johnny said in a low voice. He snuck his index finger down to tease at the omega’s entrance. He pressed the tip of his finger in with ease. Mark’s breath hitched. He continued pressing it in until it was up to his knuckle. He moved it around, stretching him well. He added another finger and then a third. Mark’s small, quiet moans were starting to turn into loud pleas as the older added yet another finger.

“Fuck, Johnny. Please, just… Ah!” Mark almost yelled as the alpha’s long fingers reached that spot inside him that made him see stars. 

Johnny chuckled darkly and continued prodding at Mark’s prostate with his fingers until Mark was whimpering. The omega really felt himself slipping now. Everything was getting hazy, but it all felt so damn good. 

“Hyung! Pl-please, I’m gonna-“ he was cut off by his own cry of disappointment as Johnny removed his fingers from inside him and leaned back to take off his own boxers, revealing his… holy shit. He was fucking huge. Mark stared at his cock for a moment and briefly panicked if it would even fit inside him. He was able to take Yukhei before plenty of times, but even he wasn’t quite as big as Johnny was. 

“Yeah, I know. It’s a blessing and a curse,” Johnny said as he gathered up some of the slick that continued to leak out of the omega to spread on his dick. Mark’s mouth was practically watering at the sight of the alpha rubbing himself off in front of him. They locked eyes. 

“Are you ready? There’s no going back after this. I have pretty good control over myself, but once your heat starts to get crazy, it’s gonna be hard for me to stop,” Mark was so far gone that he was barely listening to what Johnny was saying. He just nodded to whatever it was. He just wanted Johnny inside him ASAP. 

Johnny lined up his cock with Mark’s entrance, giving him one last kiss on his forehead as he pushed the tip in. Mark groaned in pain at first. He wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t feel pain anymore, but it certainly wouldn’t last long. The alpha shushed him and gave him more kisses on his head and face. He pushed further in until his hips were flush against Mark. They sat there for a moment while Mark adjusted to his size. Johnny looked at him for approval before he moved. The omega gave another nod as an okay to continue.

The older man started at an agonizingly slow pace. After a few minutes of this torture, Mark was gripping onto Johnny’s arms, trying to get his attention. He tried his best to speak coherently, but he was never good at using his words when he was in his full-on omega headspace. 

“H-harder. Faster. Please,” Mark managed to choke out. Johnny smiled at his struggle and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Your wish is my command, baby,” with that the alpha immediately slammed his hips against the other and started picking up a brutal pace. He fucked into Mark in a much rougher fashion this time, probably leaving bruises on the other’s hips, but Mark was absolutely loving it. 

As Johnny continued, Mark’s moans grew louder and louder. He was losing control. He left long scratch marks where his fingernails had tried to find purchase on the alpha’s back. Then, Johnny found his prostate once again, and Mark practically screamed.

“Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Alpha!” he yelled, completely gone at this point. He felt a familiar heat pool in his belly. He was close. His eyes rolled back as the older man kept drilling into him at an ungodly pace. It only got better when Johnny started whispering filthy things in his ear. 

“God, Mark. You’re gonna make me come at this rate. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You want me to knot you and fill you up? Hm?” he said as slowed his pace back to that torturous one set in the beginning. He was testing him. 

“Answer me. Now,” Johnny commanded the omega. 

“Yes! Yes, please! Come in me, breed me, please!” Mark felt like the words were ripped out of him from the alpha’s commanding tone alone. He had no volume control when he was like this. 

“Good boy,” Johnny punctuated his comment with a kiss on Mark’s forehead. Mark was suddenly aware of the massive knot that had formed at the base of the alpha’s cock, currently pressing against his rim. Johnny kissed him again as he shoved the knot inside, the slick making the squeeze much easier. This made Mark nearly scream if his mouth wasn’t occupied by Johnny’s tongue.

“Come for me, baby,” Johnny said as he pulled away from Mark’s mouth. 

That was all Mark needed. He felt his orgasm wash over him instantly, white strings painting his lower half. His muscles spasmed, and he clenched down on Johnny’s cock.

“I’m gonna give you what you want now, angel. I’m gonna breed you like the omega that you are,” Johnny whispered in his ear before he let go and came as well, filling him up to the brim. Mark whined loudly at the feeling. 

This is just what he needed. He felt his body cooling off a little as he came down from his high, the pain in his abdomen finally going away for the moment. He felt more conscious than before. Johnny groaned when Mark tried to move, his knot still very sensitive. 

“Careful. We’re stuck together, remember?” Johnny said. He gently moved to the space next to Mark, still connected to him. This position made them more comfortable than Johnny’s much bigger frame laying on top of the other. Johnny pulled Mark in close to him, spooning him from behind and kissing his ear. 

“How do you feel?” he asked. Mark turned his head slightly so he could see Johnny at least a little. 

“I feel good. Thanks for helping me out. I don’t think I have had that nice of an orgasm in a long time. Maybe ever. I don’t know, dude, but it was awesome,” Mark rambled. He felt nervous all of a sudden despite the fact that he literally had the other man’s dick inside him. 

“I’m glad. I gotta say I think I got a little carried away,” he said before laughing a little.

“What’s so funny?” Mark asked.

“Nothing. Your sex noises are really cute though. I didn’t think you could hit those kinds of notes,” Johnny said. Mark felt his face heat up.

“H-hey! Leave me alone, man,” the omega said, flustered. 

Johnny really loved to embarrass Mark, even in times like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im not really proud of how this chapter turned out. let me know what you think :))


End file.
